whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Menhiron
Count Menhiron is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Fiona in Hawaii on the island of O'ahu. Overview Menhiron received his title in exchange for his move to Hawaii. He had been studying law at Berkeley and was only peripherally involved in local Seelie politics when Queen Aeron approached him. The thought of living in an island paradise, greatly untouched by the Banality of modern society, appealed to him so much that he dropped out of school and left on a plane the next day. He has enjoyed a life of leisure since. On the winter end of wilder, he has managed to remain blissfully unaware of the activities of both the Unseelie in Hilo and the Menehune on Kaua'i. He wants no trouble and no problems. Menhiron has led a peaceful lifestyle for so long that he will not tolerate any disruptions of it. He ignores the rumors and throws troublemakers bearing bad news out of his freehold. Count Menhiron makes regular, compulsory reports to Queen Aeron that include disheartening descriptions of the increasing tourist trade, the giant convention centers being raised along the beaches, and Spring Break. He never mentions anything about silly rumors regarding Unseelie activity in Hilo. On a high hill, overlooking O'ahu, sits Menhiron's freehold. To the mortal eye, the freehold appears to be a ramshackle warehouse once used by sugarcanes in the area. To the fae, however, the building is a work of art. Set back in a copse of coconut palms and sugar cane, the outer walls of the two-story mansion are trellises covered with a thick protrusion of flowering vines. The roof, covered with giant translucent leaves, allowing gentle light but no rain to filter in. Inside, stone walls separate the rooms. A watefall trickles down one in the main room, emptying into a goldfish pond that empties into a narrow brook that suns to the rear of the house and out into the garden. In the garden, the rich scents of many exotic plants make the air heavy and sedative. Stone benches sit along walkways that cut paths through the lush foliage. Menhiron holds parties and his court here. He relishes the tropical beauty of his freehold, rarely leaving it to wander into the city of O'ahu. Image Menhiron has adopted a few of the local customs. He thinks it lends some of the island's exotica to him, making him more appealing to his visitors and his court. For example, he wears the wrap skirt of the Hawaiian people when lounging around the house, which is most of the time. He also drinks man-tais and serves the most common local dishes, such as pain and kaman lomi. He green eyes reflect the lushness of the plants with which he surrounds himself. He has bright red hair and fair, freckled skin. His skin's sensitivity to the tropical sun allows him another excuse for rarely venturing out of his freehold. Personal Menhiron leads a life of wondrous luxury, and he resents any intrusions into it. He feels that problems belong to someone else; they are not his affair. He has upheld his duty to his queen, and he doesn't feel that any more should be asked of him. The only time he ever takes action is when he feels his lifestyle is at risk. Treasures Menhiron has the county treasures due him (pennons, hearthstone, and weapon). References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 51-52. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Fiona (CTD)